


First Impressions

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80s Keith as VLD Keith's big brother, Alternate Professions, Denial of Feelings, Doctor Shiro (Voltron), Interviews, Love at First Sight, M/M, Ryou Shirogane Exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is a former Airforce pilot forced to retire when he lost his arm. He opened a clinic for sick kids to fill the void in his life.Keith Kogane just graduated from college. All he wanted was to become a pilot, but his anxiety and temper stood in the way. Now he makes his living as a dog walker and a babysitter.Pretty sure you can guess what happens when their paths cross.





	First Impressions

_A young man, he just graduated last spring, a bit of a spitfire but a good boy just looking for a purpose in life,_ Mom had described the kid interviewing for the assistant position. No medical degree, but he'd taken three first aid and human biology courses for his degree, especially the former. He'd wanted to be a pilot, Mom had said, _but his...tendencies kept him from the flight academy. Poor dear, Krolia says he was absolutely crushed._

A young upstart, just fresh out of college, not disciplined enough for flight academy. Shiro had been picturing some kid with a face full of piercings, bad tattoos showing through the rips in his jeans, arms crossed over a t-shirt with some rude message on the front, one side of his head shaved and the other side slicked over with too much gel.

But he'd gone into work, penciled in the interview, and kept it in mind as he busied himself with his work. It was a fairly slow day, which was good when you worked in a field concerning kids' health and safety. Two patients, a boy with a broken leg and a girl with chronic migraines were recovering well, and the teenage boy who'd just had his appendix taken out was ready to go home.

Then, a father rushed into the clinic carrying a little girl having an asthma attack, and he'd forgotten everything else as he and Matt rushed to her aid.

An hour later, little Betsy Andrews' breathing was stable again, her father had calmed down, and Shiro was taking off his scrubs and washing up. He was about to go into the lounge for a break when he spotted the young man waiting outside his office, and his heart skipped a beat.

He was beautiful. He was on the short side, dressed in black jeans that showed off his long, slender legs, a cropped red jacket showing a black shirt that did the same for his flat stomach and small waist. He had an almost heart-shaped face framed by long, dark hair that fell to his shoulders in a style that would look ridiculous on anyone else, but on him it was...dare he think it, adorable.

And his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue-violet Shiro had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" he asked, just barely managing to curb his stammer. The young man looked towards him, surprise crossing his lovely face.

"Um, hi-" He cleared his throat. "Hello. My name is Keith Kogane, and I have an interview with Doctor Shirogane." Shiro mentally cursed himself, _the interview!_ It was half an hour later than he'd been scheduled to meet the kid- _no,_ he corrected himself. This was not the pierced, tattooed, surly little punk he'd imagined earlier. But he was hardly the sort of person Shiro could picture as a lowly assistant folding sheets, changing bandages, and wiping up blood and other fluids.

 _This is the one who wanted to be a pilot, and they rejected him._ He could see the disappointment still lingering in those eyes.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I'm Doctor Shirogane, and I had an emergency with a patient. It was asthma, the kid's six and she's had it all her life, this was the worst attack she ever had, and-" He stopped himself. "Sorry, you don't need to hear all the gory details."

"Is she okay?" Keith asked. Shiro blinked, then nodded.

"Oh, Betsy's fine now, but we'll need to adjust her medication soon," he said. Keith smiled, looking relieved.

"Good. My sister-in-law, she's a nurse, and she's had patients come in with asthma. One kid even died from it on her watch," he said. "It was terrible, she-" He shook his head. "Sorry. Now I'm the one going on and on!" Shiro smiled, unlocking his office door.

"So you're familiar with the world of medicine, then?" he asked as he let Keith inside, pulling out a chair for him. _To be polite,_ he told himself. Manners made the employer, Iverson had said when Shiro and Matt Holt had first opened the clinic five years ago. "But we'll get to that later. First, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, I just graduated from college last spring," Keith said. "I grew up here, my mom's a police officer and my dad was a fireman..." His gaze dropped for a split second, before he straightened up and focused again. "Anyway, I took three first aid courses in college, and a few on human biology. The biology was a science requirement, but the first aid is something all pilots should know."

"So you wanted to be a pilot, then?" Shiro suddenly felt creepy for already knowing about a third of the man's life story, even if he only knew it through his mother.

"Yeah, but...well, after Dad died, I had some emotional problems, and they never really went away. The flight school I wanted to go to said I was too risky," Keith murmured. "So I make my living by looking after the neighbors' kids and walking their dogs. Pretty pathetic, but it's the only way I can keep from moving back in with Mom." He paused. "Not that I don't appreciate her! But she deserves time to herself, she supported me all through college, and-"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Can we rewind ten minutes so we can forget I just said all that?" And Shiro's heart ached for this man, especially since he knew that particular pain all too well. He glanced towards his metal prosthetic arm, a "gift" from the doctors after a horrific crash ended his time in the Airforce. _We can't risk another incident like this,_ his stern commanding officer had said as she discharged him. He'd spent months feeling sorry for himself, before finally opening up the clinic alongside Matt, and that had given him a new purpose.

Keith needed a purpose. He was tempted to hire the man right here and now, but the rules stated that no applicant receive special treatment. It was why Matt's sister Katie was forbidden to apply for a position, he spoiled that girl senseless.

(Good thing for them Katie would rather work in a robotics lab anyway.)

"It's okay, Keith," Shiro finally said. "Tell me about your first aid classes."

It turned out that for someone who hadn't studied medicine specfically, Keith was somewhat knowledgable beyond the mere basics of first aid and the human body. Definitely not doctor material, but a few more classes and he could have trained to become a nurse. He loved kids, too, as though his concern for Betsy hadn't already made that apparent.

"My favorite babysitting jobs are for my niece and nephew," Keith said. "They're good kids, a little rambunctious but they always behave for me." He chuckled. "Drives my brother nuts, too, but Mom says that's how it is with kids."

"It's true," Shiro laughed. "My mother always said my brother and I behaved more for our grandpa than we did for her and Dad. I think that's why my brother and his wife have dogs instead." Keith smiled.

"I like dogs. I don't have one, but once I've got a little more money put away the first thing I'm gonna do is go to a shelter and take one home with me." He cleared his throat. "But anyway..."

"Yes, let's get on with the interview," Shiro said. "So, Keith, are there any questions you'd like to ask me?"

"How did you get into medicine?" Keith asked, and Shiro tensed, thinking of the dark days after his discharge. He didn't want to go back there again, especially when he was conducting an interview. He didn't want Keith feeling sorry for him, or to end up sounding like being a doctor and helping sick or hurt kids was just a second choice.

"I was a pilot," he said. "But I had a degree in medicine, thanks to my parents insisting I have something to fall back on. Plus, I like kids, and we need more child-specific medical services around here. A lot of them are scared of big hospitals, and the main children's hospital is a good hour away from most of the families in the area. Families need something a little more local. Kind of like an urgent care center just for kids."

"And urgent care centers are always nice," Keith said. "I went there for a spranked ankle once, it took way less time than a hospital would have to check me out."

"Yeah, hospitals are _especially_ meticulous, and there's always a long wait time," Shiro said. "That's another reason Matt and I opened this place, kids don't do so well when they have to sit in a waiting room forever."

"I know I didn't." Keith smiled. "So is this a daytime-only clinic, or..."

"No, patients stay overnight, or even over the course of a few weeks. Especially the ones who just went into remission or have chronic illnesses," Shiro explained. "It's sort of an in-between for kids who aren't sick enough to be in the hospital, but still aren't ready to go home." Keith's smile grew, his eyes shining.

"That's really amazing," he said. "I remember a kid from my class had lymphoma, and when she got out of the hospital she had a live-in nurse while she was recovering. Her family lucked out in that the nurse was her mom's friend and she could do it for free, but that kind of thing's expensive."

"It really is." Shiro glanced at the clock. In ten minutes, he had to check up on Betsy, followed by vital signs for one of his leukemia patients who'd just gone into remission. "Any other questions for me before we finish?" he asked, hoping Keith wouldn't ask _why_ Shiro changed careers at such a young age. Luckily, Keith shook his head and gathered his messenger bag.

"Nope. I should get home, anyway," he said. "Promised Mom I'd call her about the interview, then I've gotta get to my brother's. It's Parents' Night at the kids' school and I promised I'd watch Taro and Lauren." He rolled his eyes. "I hope Akira and Fala made them dinner, or that there's something I can fix in the house. I love fast food as much as the next person, but I'm starting to feel like sometimes the kids just want me to watch them so I'll order Pizza Hut for every meal." Shiro chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll enjoy anything you make them just as much," he said. Keith sighed, standing up and shouldering his bag.

"I'd better bring over a pint of rocky road just in case," he said. "Kids aren't as picky as they let on most of the time, but..."

"But Uncle Keith just wants his niece and nephew to love him?" Shiro teased, then immediately bit his tongue. "Sorry, that was pretty presumptuous of me."

"No, you've got it in one." Keith smiled, extending his hand. "Thank you for the interview, Dr. Shirogane. I enjoyed meeting you."

"And I enjoyed getting to know the Gamora Clinic's newest assistant," Shiro said, standing up and shaking Keith's hand firmly. Keith's dark eyes widened before he blinked slowly, once, then twice.

"Y-you...don't you have any other candidates? I thought you...even if you didn't, aren't you supposed to go over my file, then call me in about a week?" Shiro shook his head.

"I have no other candidates, and you're exactly the person we're looking for." He just barely managed to stop himself from saying Keith was exactly what _he_ was looking for, because who thought that about someone they just met? His hand still held fast to Keith's slender one as he willed his thumb not to trace over those lovely fingers. _Steady, Takashi. You just met him, he's gonna be working for you._

Keith just stood there, confused, eyes filled with disbelief. He didn't even seem to notice Shiro still holding onto his hand.

"Me? After only talking to me for like, twenty minutes? But-" He dug his other hand into his pocket, biting his lip. "I've got no experience other than a few first aid classes. Don't you need someone who knows more about this stuff? Like, medical students?"

"Not for assistant positions," Shiro said. "From talking to you, I can tell you're pretty knowledgable about medicine from those classes alone, and more importantly, you're good with kids. That alone qualifies you right off the bat, really, you're not just here to hand out meds and fold sheets. Kids need to feel comfortable when someone's constantly looking in on them."

"But I'm...I dunno if you've ever talked to my mom or anyone who knew a Keith Kogane, but I can be sorta prickly," Keith said quietly. "I mean, I know I don't seem it, but I just..." Wanted to make a good impression, Shiro picked up on the dropped words. _Believe me, you made an impression on me the moment I saw you,_ he just barely managed to stop himself from saying.

"Keith." Shiro squeezed his hand. "You can do this. I have faith that you'll be the perfect assistant. You'll be good with the kids, you seem really efficient, and you're smart. So will you take the job?" Keith closed his eyes, swallowing, then nodding his head.

"Yes." His eyes opened, and he gave Shiro a small smile. "I'll take it. It'll be a real privilege to work with you, Dr. Shirogane. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"Hey, there's no need to be so formal." Shiro smiled. "We're really low-key around here. Can you start tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there." Keith looked down. "Um-"

"Oh! Sorry." Shiro let go of his hand quickly. "Forgot we were still..."

"Yeah, I did too." Keith's smile brightened. "Thanks again. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"Can't wait. And good luck with the munchkins tonight," Shiro said.

"Thanks." Keith turned and walked out the front door, and Shiro sat down heavily in his chair, exhaling slowly and closing his own eyes. _Damn._ Was he insane? Had he just violated every aspect of being a proper boss by hiring this young man right off the bat? It wasn't like the other two candidates were lacking in any areas, one even _was_ a medical student.

 _But he was just looking for something to add to his resume,_ Shiro thought. He was smart, pleasant enough, but he seemed like the typical workaholic just looking to buff up his credentials as much as possible. And the other one, she was sharp as a tack and much more enthusiastic, but she was a college freshman who was already going to have a lot on her plate. And she could probably just as easily find work on campus.

Keith _needed_ the job more, he thought, realizing with a sinking feeling that he was breaking his own rule. Just twenty minutes ago he'd told himself he wasn't going to give Keith the job based on need, that would come off like he was pitying him and no one needed that.

 _But he's smart, he knows basic medical care, and he's good with kids. And like I told him, the third thing is the most important,_ he reminded himself. _I hired him because he's qualified for the job. End of story._

He stood up, gathering his chart and straightening his white coat. It was time to check up on Betsy, then Erwin, and then the night shift manager would be here.

Halfway from Betsy's room to Erwin's, though, a little voice began to nag at the back of his mind.

 _You know why you **really** hired him,_ it said, its tone patronizing. _You know you were swept away by his good looks the moment you saw him. You spent about a fourth of the interview swooning over that pretty face, getting lost in those eyes. And let's not get into the way you held his hand for two whole minutes!_

No. No, that had nothing to do with it, he tried to tell the voice. Keith was beautiful, no question about it, but even if he _had_ looked like Shiro imagined him earlier...sure, he'd have had to bring up dress codes, but he'd still hire him.

 _But you were still drooling over him, and now you get to look at him every day,_ the voice said. _Just admit it, Takashi, you're only human._

Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath, mentally willing the voice to shut up. _It doesn't make any difference, anyway. Just because he's beautiful doesn't mean I'm gonna make a move._ He hadn't even been _thinking_ about it until that stupid voice suggested it, anyway.

It was unethical for an employer to date an employee, period. Plus, Keith was here to get his life on some sort of track, figure himself out, he probably wasn't even looking for romance. Frankly, neither was Shiro; it had been a few years since he'd broken up with Adam, sure, but after the breakup he'd put as much energy as he could into his career, and frankly, that was how he liked it. He had his friends, his family, his health, he didn't need the complication of a romance.

_He's my employee. I hired him because he's a good fit for the job. End of story. Now, self, if you'll excuse me, I have a recovering leukemia patient's vitals to check._

But Keith Kogane lingered in the back of his mind throughout the rest of the work day, the drive home, and his attempt to distract himself with Arrested Development on Netflix.

"I am _not_ falling for him, he said, firmly, hoping to silence the voice in his head just waiting to taunt him some more. "He's my employee. If anything, we'll become friends, and that's all I need. I am _not_ going to fall in love with him."

Deep in his heart, though, he knew that he was doomed. The thought barely had to cross his mind before it got stuck there and decided to stay. And his mother had always said that denial was the first step towards ensuring that very thing _would_ happen.

Keith Kogane was beautiful, kind, driven, intelligent, and Shiro was going to fall in love with him. It was like waiting for a thunderstorm, you could spend all day outside trying not to think about it or insisting the weather report was wrong, but those clouds were going to open up and you'd be drenched by the time you got home.

There was always a chance the weather report was wrong, but it was as rare as rainbows. Shiro was more likely to see a rainbow in the sky tomorrow than not to fall in love with Keith.


End file.
